


thirteenth best

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: she asks if he ever loved her, but he doesn't know.anna/hans(angst)





	thirteenth best

**H** e was always thirteenth best.

Thirteenth best in hockey, sledding, and skiing. Thirteenth best in receiving affection, and care, and recognition.

When he was a child, he would complain to his mother – ask her why, out of all his siblings, she loved him the least? _(loved him thirteenth best)_. She would respond with a soft smile, and a kiss on his forehead; telling him the same old answer – “love is love, sweetheart. It cannot be measured by ‘best or last”. But he never believed it, surely love had to have some sort of quantity? How else would you know if it was real?

* * *

**A** s he grew older he wondered if it was a curse. To be born into a family so many riches, and then be denied all of them.

Rudi and Lars (who were 1st and 2nd in line) had a future of likely monarchial reign to look forward to. The brothers that came after had the prospect of receiving a duchy or an estate. Hell, even Runo and Caleb (who were 8th and 9th in line respectively) had the privilege of being the ‘kingdom’s sweethearts’.

But Hans... he had _nothing_.

That is, until he meets Anna.

With Anna hopes of ruling a kingdom spark back into the young Prince’s life. And a malicious hint of greed forms inside him.

He tries to look past the sinfulness of it all. They were both desperate – one for love, and the other... well did it matter? By the end of it, they would get what they most desire; Anna a lover, and Hans a Queen.

That is until they go to meet Elsa. Hans should’ve known her answer to their marriage the moment he laid eyes on her; but even after her predictable ‘no’, he felt a strange ting of surprise. Once again, he was last ( _thirteenth best)._

Perhaps it was this anger which led him to do what he did after the Queen ran away?

_(Maybe that is why he broke her heart so easily)_

* * *

_“How much did you even love me?” she asks one day, visiting his cell._

_He smiles faintly, head hung low. “You cannot measure love.” He says softly, echoing the words of someone he once knew._

_She startles back, quietly lingering near his cell. “You used me.” She finally says._

_“We used each other.” He replies, turning his head up to meet her eyes. “You needed something, so did I.”_

_She looks away, hand lingering on the prison cell bars. “Now look at you,"_ she says defiantly, " _now_ _you have **nothing**.”_

**_“Wasn’t that always how it went, d_** **_idn’t I always have nothing?”_ **

****

~~**** ~~

~~_(wasn’t I **just** always thirteenth best)_ ~~


End file.
